La tentation de l'écrivain
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: Monsieur Oscar Wilde demande l'aide de Sherlock Holmes, et déclanche chez le docteur Watson une réaction plutôt inattendue. FIC TERMINEE !
1. Chapter 1

Vi, je sais, j'en ai déjà une en cours :)  
Mais j'avais vraiment envie de poster cette nouvelle idée, qui m'est venue le jour de la St valentin (Oui oui, ça fait un bail xD)

Voilà donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

"Monsieur Holmes, un certain Oscar Wilde souhaiterait vous rencontrer."

Le détective se redressa dans son fauteuil à l'écoute du nom de son visiteur. Wilde... Voyant que son ami se tordait l'esprit, Watson intervint.

"Un écrivain Irlandais, il vit à Londres et il a le même âge que vous, à quelques mois près."

Il se rapprocha, tout en parlant, d'une des étagères sur lesquelles des dizaines de livres avaient été négligemment entassés. Il y prit un ouvrage et le tendit à Holmes, qui y jeta un œil distrait. _Le portrait de Dorian Gray._

"Faites le rentrer, s'il vous plait,madame Hudson."

Un grand homme passa la porte. Il dépassait Sherlock de plus d'une tête et sa silhouette était nettement moins svelte. Brun, le visage à la fois rond et allongé, les yeux tombants, soulignés d'épaisses cernes, il semblait ne pas avoir dormit depuis plusieurs nuit. Holmes le scruta de haut en bas. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller correctement, et personne n'avait pris la peine de le lui faire remarquer qu'il avait décalé les boutons de sa chemise. Son pantalon trop court et ses chaussures quelque-peu boueuses laissaient penser qu'il n'avait plus l'argent nécessaire pour renouveler sa garde-robe, ni pour employer une domestique convenable.

"Depuis combien de temps votre femme vous a-t-elle quitté ?" demanda Holmes le plus naturellement du monde.

L'écrivain fut tout d'abord surpris, puis repris contenance, se rappelant que c'était exactement pour ces qualités qu'il était venu trouver ce détective et non la police.

"Depuis ma condamnation, monsieur. Elle fut influencée par les femmes de son rang qui lui répétaient que je ne pourrai plus être un bon mari, ni un bon père lorsque j'aurai purgé ma peine. Me voilà maintenant sortit et seul depuis six mois. Mais là n'est pas le problème."

"En effet il semblerait que quelque-chose d'autre vous tracasse. Puis-je vous demander le motif de votre emprisonnement, ainsi que celui de votre visite ?"

Prêt à écouter, Sherlock s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil et joignit ses dix doigts sous son menton.

"Je fut condamné le 25 mai 1895, à la peine maximale de deux ans de travaux forcés, en vertu de la loi contre..." l'homme marqua une courte pause, respira profondément et reprit. "...contre l'homosexualité."

Pendant que Wilde continuait de conter sa mésaventure, Watson attrapa une vieille pile de journaux qu'il conservait et trouva finalement l'article qu'il cherchait. _Le scandale de Queensberry_. Il survola l'article qui mentionnait l'écrivain, puis le tendit silencieusement à Holmes, qui, n'y prêtant pas grande attention pour le moment, le posa sur ses genoux, joignant ses doigts à nouveau.

"Je sortis donc il y a six mois, le 25 mai de cette année. J'avais tout perdu. Ma femme, mon logement, ma fortune, mes amis..."

"Votre amant." le coupa Watson se remémorant l'article.

"En effet," répondit Wilde en toute sérénité. "Bosie s'est exilé en France, à Paris, quelques semaines après mon arrestation. Constance mon ancienne femme, et moi continuons de nous voir de temps en temps lorsque je viens rendre visite à mes fils Cyril et Vyvyan. Bosie et moi, malgré l'éloignement, échangeons quelques lettres plusieurs fois par mois." il soupira et ses mains se mirent à trembler. "La raison pour laquelle je viens vous voir, monsieur Holmes, est la disparition de mon fils, Cyril, le plus grand. Il y a deux jours, lors de ma visite au logement de Constance, celle-ci m'appris que sa disparition datait du matin-même. Sur le lit de mon fils se trouvait une photographie de Bosie, ainsi que ce mot." il tendit un petit bout de papier au détective lorsqu'il eut achevé sa phrase.

Sherlock Holmes scruta le papier méticuleusement avant de le lire : "_Oubliez-moi._"

"Holmes, son soit-disant ami Bosie est le coupable, c'est évident !" s'indigna le médecin devant un Sherlock qui semblait réfléchir plus qu'il ne le fallait.

"Watson je vous en pris, ne vous rabaissez pas au niveau de ce cher inspecteur Lestrade, il ne vous arrive certainement pas à la cheville."

Le blond le fixa un instant son ami, surpris de ce compliment lâché si spontanément, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus.

"Monsieur Wilde, avez-vous reçu quelque lettre de ce Bosie depuis la disparition ?"

"Non"

"Qui est Queensberry ?"

"Le père de Bosie, il..."

"Voudriez-vous, s'il vous plait," le coupa Sherlock "revenir me voir demain, avec une des lettres de votre ami Bosie ?"

"Bien. Pensez-vous pouvoir retrouver mon fils rapidement ?" demanda l'écrivain d'une voix tremblante.

"Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer." répondit Holmes se voulant rassurant

"Watson, s'il vous plait, raccompagnez notre ami."

Le plus jeune soupira, il n'était plus médecin, mais le valet de Sherlock Holmes. Ne s'étant pas assis lors de l'entrevue, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, jetant un œil à leur visiteur. Ce dernier se leva non sans peine, serra fébrilement la main du détective, puis passa la porte, suivit de Watson. Ils descendirent côté à côte les escaliers, sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à ce que le médecin se décide à briser le silence.

"Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que Sherlock Holmes a déjà une idée du coupable, et qu'il ne lui manque que quelques détails, je le connais."

"Je ne veux pas savoir Bosie coupable de cet acte."

Les deux hommes passèrent la porte d'entrée et restèrent immobiles et silencieux sur le palier, pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

"Sherlock Holmes a de la chance de vous avoir." confia finalement le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Trop troublé par cette soudaine proximité, Watson ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

"A demain, docteur Watson."

L'écrivain retira sa main à regret. Il sourit tristement au médecin, puis lui tourna le dos avant de s'en aller et de monter dans un fiacre. Perturbé, Watson regarda le véhicule s'éloigner dans Baker Street, puis tourner et disparaître entièrement de son champ de vision. Il se retourna, passa la porte à nouveau et remonta les escaliers. La maison était à nouveau vide de sens. Holmes était toujours dans le salon, il avait posé le mot et l'article sur le secrétaire et était retourné lambiner dans son fauteuil.

"Je me demande si j'aurais vraiment dû accepter cette enquête. Elle me paraît des plus simples à résoudre. Il est pourtant vrai que la police aurait pensé, tout comme vous mon cher docteur, que le coupable n'est autre que l'ancien amant de monsieur Wilde. Et la vie d'un enfant est mise en jeu. Cependant cet écrivain me semble tout à fait étrange, Watson. Qu'en pensez vous ?"

"Qu'entendez-vous par étrange, Holmes ?" demanda le plus jeune, les joues légèrement rosées.

"Ne faites pas l'enfant Watson, vous savez de quoi je parle. Il a été condamné et s'obstine irrémédiablement à réitérer son crime."

"Ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un crime, Holmes !"

"Une déviance. Appelez cela comme vous le voudrez, mon ami. Demain, une fois le coupable démasqué, grâce à la lettre qu'il nous aura ramené, nous enverrons monsieur Wilde dénoncer le coupable à la police. Cela devrait être du ressors de notre cher Lestrade d'arrêter cet homme, quoi qu'il serait capable de se tromper de numéro de maison." ricana le détective.

"Holmes ! Je ne vous pensais pas si intolérant !" s'indigna Watson.

"Je tolère, je dirai seulement que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller écrire à Mycroft."

Le docteur Watson regarda son ami passer la porte de sa chambre et la refermer derrière lui. Quand à lui, il s'installa pour lire dans un des fauteuils, mais la fatigue l'emporta bien vite, et il s'endormit à la faible lumière d'un feu qui s'éteignait dans la cheminée.

"Watson !"

La légère sensation d'un souffle chaud sur sa peau et le très incertain, mais pourtant bien distinct murmure de son prénom, que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Les épaules doucement secouée, le blond, trop satisfait dans son inertie, hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Qui sait pourquoi, ce qui lui semblait être Sherlock Holmes, tentait de le réveiller ? Peut-être avait-il encore fait exploser la moitié de la maison, mais ça Watson ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se retourna violemment sur son fauteuil en grognant et replia ses jambes contre lui, feignant de dormir encore. Le livre qu'il avait eu l'intention de commencer la veille, et qui jusque là était resté sur ses genoux, tomba aux pieds du fauteuil. Le détective ne dit pas un mot mais le secoua un peu plus brutalement. John le repoussa d'un coup de pied et grogna une nouvelle fois.

"Watson, ne m'obligez pas à vous chatouiller les pieds, vous savez que j'en suis capable, et moi je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que vous ne dormez pas."

L'intéressé ouvrit un œil, puis le second, et soupira.

"Je suis épuisé Holmes, laissez moi."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit ce que vous vouliez."

"Pardon ? Si si, je vous le confirme, j'aimerais dormir d'avantage."

"Mon ami, je suis sûr que lorsque vous verrez monsieur Wilde entrer vous vous maudirez de ne pas vous être levé plus tôt."

Le médecin fit un bon hors du fauteuil tandis que Holmes se redressait, totalement satisfait. Agité, le plus jeune couru jusqu'à sa chambre, chercher des vêtements propres et en ressortit un instant plus tard, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

"Pressez-vous Watson, il est au bout de la rue." fit Holmes, amusé, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le dit Watson ne répondit pas. Il commença par se déshabiller mais s'arrêta en pleine action. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cette état ? Il fixa en instant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et écarquillés par la confusion. Il n'avait strictement aucune raison de se hâter pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis la veille. Dans un mouvement ralentit, il finit de retirer ses vêtements. Il enfila ensuite de manière plutôt fébrile son costume propre. Tant pis pour le bain.

"Bonjour monsieur, oui monsieur Holmes est là." fit la voix de madame Hudson au rez-de-chaussé.

Watson sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et pénétra dans le petit salon. Holmes toujours à la fenêtre, n'avait pas changé de position. Il scrutait Londres d'une manière sereine, mais lui restait collé aux lèvres ce petit sourire narquois que Watson détestait tant et adorait à la fois. Le logicien se retourna vivement et lança un regard qu'il voulait apaisant à Watson. On frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement avant qu'une quelque réponse fut prononcée. Le même grand homme que la veille apparut. Oscar Wilde posa sur le médecin des yeux rayonnants. Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en soupirant. Sherlock Holmes resta appuyé dos contre la fenêtre et demanda sans plus de cérémonie :

"Vous avez la lettre ?"

L'écrivain hocha la tête et s'approcha de Holmes en lui tendant la lettre. Celui-ci la lui pris des mains et la scruta un instant.

"C'est bien celle de..."

"Bosie, oui."

Le détective s'excusa et se retira dans sa chambre pour examiner la lettre. Watson lui lança un regard suppliant mais le brun ne le remarqua pas. Il était désespérément coincé dans cette pièce, seul avec un homme qui le troublait affreusement. Un silence gênant s'installa une nouvelle fois entre les deux hommes tandis que des bruits de ferraille résonnaient dans la pièce à côté.

Le plus vieux s'approcha du siège dans lequel Watson était assis et s'installa sur un bras du fauteuil. Comme la veille le visage du blond prit une teinte rosée qui amusa l'autre homme.

"Votre ami semble être au bout de son raisonnement. Ce sont les dernières minutes que nous passerons ensembles alors ?" demanda l'écrivain dont le visage s' assombrissait.

Watson ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui se déroulait. Une étrange chaleur prenait place dans ses joues. Il savait, il était certain de ne ressentir aucun désir pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis la veille. Pourtant cette permanente envie de savoir, de comprendre, de découvrir ce penchant qu'il ne connaissait pas, le poussait à ne pas fuir cette présence. Il hocha la tête, regarda un instant ses propres mains avant de laisser son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant un bruit de plissements de vêtements, qui lui indiquait que l'homme à ses côtés se rapprochait de lui. Il sentit, immédiatement après un souffle chaud se promener dans son cou. Il ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux tandis que les lèvres de Wilde effleuraient la peau douce de son cou. Il remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire, puis ses joues brulantes, avant de redescendre jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres. Il se recula un instant, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du médecin. Puis comme si ils étaient seuls, comme si le risque qu'Holmes sorte de sa chambre était inexistant, le brun déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du plus jeune. L'ancien militaire n'opposa aucune résistance. A vrai dire il ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas. C'est à peine si il se rendait compte de ce qu'il vivait, et de ce que cela finirait par engendrer. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde et n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas plutôt rapides de Holmes qui se dirigeait enfin vers la porte qui menait au salon. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent le grincement d'une poignée qui s'abaisse que l'écrivain recula précipitamment, laissant le médecin le visage maintenant rouge et brulant seul sur son fauteuil.

"J'ai..." le logicien fit une courte pause dans sa phrase, remarquant immédiatement que quelque-chose s'était produit pendant son absence. "… trouvé le coupable." finit-il par dire en s'approchant du fauteuil de Watson et d'appuyer son coude contre le dossier. "Bien monsieur Wilde, veuillez apporter ces documents à la police, vous devriez pouvoir retrouver votre fils dans la journée. Merci bien." lança-t-il lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

Il quitta le fauteuil contre lequel il était appuyé et se rapprocha de l'écrivain qui avait visiblement décidé de rester plus longtemps. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il le poussa vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

"Tenez-nous au courant si l'enquête venait à prendre un autre tournant, monsieur." Le détective passa la porte avant son client et se pencha au dessus des escaliers. "Madame Hudson ! Monsieur Wilde s'en va ! Pourriez-vous le raccompagner et lui appeler un fiacre ? Merci !"

"Ne la dérangez pas, le docteur Watson peut m'accompagner."

Le dit docteur hésita un instant avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, les joues toujours rougies, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer son colocataire qui lui barra la route d'un bras.

"Vous êtes fiévreux, mon vieux. Notre logeuse devait de toute manière sortir, cela ne la dérangera pas." assura-t-il au poète en lui tendant une main qu'il hésita à serrer, avant de les quitter définitivement.

Watson s'écroula dans le fauteuil qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Les ennuis étaient terminés pour lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait avant que la voix de son ami ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

"C'est exactement pour cette raison que j'aurais préféré que cet homme ne revienne pas."

"Pardonnez-moi ?" demanda le blond, incrédule.

"Vous n'avez absolument aucune volonté, mon ami."

Watson tenta de répondre mais Sherlock Holmes, après avoir refermé la porte, reprit la parole en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

"Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que je m'éclipse un instant, pour sauter sur sa proie : vous !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

Le médecin tourna violemment la tête en s'apercevant que Holmes le dévisageait.

"Bien sûr que vous voyez. Ce qui me déçoit, mon cher Watson, c'est de savoir que vous ne pouvez résister à personne qui tente de vous charmer. Et si cela venait à se savoir, vous feriez une proie facile lors de nos enquêtes. Une monnaie d'échange contre la liberté des criminels."

Watson se leva d'un bon et s'emporta contre son interlocuteur.

"Je ne suis pas un objet, Holmes, et encore moins une monnaie d'échange. Je ne me laisse pas séduire, et je ne suis pas naïf !"

Le médecin décida finalement de mettre fin à leur conversation, et de se retirer dans sa chambre. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si une poigne forte ne l'avait pas attrapé par le poignet avant même qu'il eut posé la main sur la poignée de la porte. Holmes le retourna et le plaqua durement contre la pore, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Troublé, celui-ci ne fit pas un geste. Serait-ce la jalousie qui avait poussé Holmes à se débarrasser de l'écrivain ? C'est ce que Watson commençait à croire. Puis sans préavis, Holmes recula d'un pas et toisa le médecin maintenant rouge pivoine de haut en bas, en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

"Vous voyez, tout le monde peut y parvenir."

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey !

Uh, comment ça je suis à la bourre ? :D  
J'aime vraiment écrire cette fic, mais j'ai souvent des pannes d'inspiration, je sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre x)

J'ai un peu peur que mon Holmes devienne un peu OOC, vu la tournure que prennent les choses. Enfin on verra bien, et j'espère avoir des retours, positifs, comme négatifs (du moment que c'est fondé xD)

Comme d'hab, Sherlock m'appartient (pas xD), Watson non plus, Lestrade, pareil, et Oscar Wilde encore moins xD Pour les autres personnages ben... c'est la même chose =)

Bref, j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira, j'essaierai d'écrire la suite plus rapidement (:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un livre vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur derrière un Sherlock Holmes hilare.

« Les gens ne sont pas des jouets, Holmes ! »

« Vous êtes trop sensible mon vieux ! »

Le médecin attrapa un second livre qu'il lança sans hésiter. Cette fois-ci, impossible pour le détective de l'éviter, l'ouvrage termina sa course en cognant contre son abdomen mais ne stoppant pourtant pas ses rires. Luttant contre ses propres gloussement, Holmes repris.

« Libre à vous, mon cher Watson, d'aller gambader gaiement dans les prés avec cet homme. Vous ne pourrez ainsi plus faire de chacune de mes enquêtes une grande aventure romantique. »

Voyant son ami fulminer, et devenir rouge de rage, il se rectifia.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous irriter, certaines personnes apprécient très certainement vos retranscription de nos aventures. »

_Nos_ aventures. Souligna Watson pour lui-même. Holmes admettait donc enfin sans vraiment le vouloir, qu'il n'avait pas toujours tout fait tout seul.

« Votre Oscar Wilde, » poursuivit le brun « sans doute partage-t-il cet amour pour ce genre de niaiseries. »

Un troisième livre vola, mais atterrit cette fois-ci aux pieds du détective, qui se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Ceci est un de vos carnets de notes, cher ami. _L'aventure du détective agonisant_. Non. Watson vous avez relaté celle-ci aussi ? »

Le plus jeune se rappela soudain de la principale raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité écrire cette histoire. Il était fier de cette enquête. En fait, non. Il n'était pas fier de l'enquête elle-même, mais des paroles que sont ami lui avait laissé entendre, dans la panique, dans l'urgence. Pas juste des mots qu'il ne voulait pas oublier. Plus que ça. Des mots qu'il voulait que le monde entier puisse lire. Et comme si par enchantement Holmes était doté d'un pouvoir surnaturel de divination, ce fut sur ces mots qu'il décida de s'arrêter.

« _Vite, mon vieux, si vous m'aimez ! _Je ne me souvient pas avoir dit cela, Watson. Vous faites déjà un piètre auteur, mais si vous ne retranscrivez pas non plus les vrais dialogues... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ? »

Il leva des yeux pleins de malice et vit le visage de son ami se décomposer doucement. Il adorait ça. Le faire souffrir pour mieux le consoler. Il adorait voir cette petite lueur de tristesse, de déception dans les yeux de son colocataire, quand il savait qu'elle était pour lui. Il se plaisait à savoir que son médecin faisait tout pour lui plaire, et il voulait le savoir encore plus. C'était mieux que le tabac, et plus puissant que la drogue, Watson à lui tout seul était une énigme que le grand détective se plaisait à essayer de résoudre chaque jour. Quelque part, John le rendait humain. Sans lui, il n'était plus qu'un détective consultant, sans âme et sans cœur.

Le médecin avança doucement vers lui et lui pris sèchement son carnet de notes des mains. Ne lui accordant aucun regard, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de leur pièce commune. Le logicien ne tenta pas de le rattraper. Chaque chose en son temps.

S'apprêtant à monter les escaliers vers sa chambre, Watson s'aperçut qu'en bas, dans l'entrée, sur le petit porte manteau, était resté le long manteau d'Oscar Wilde. Tant pis, peut-être reviendra-t-il et qu'ils pourront le lui rendre à ce moment-là. Tremblant, encore sous l'emprise de la colère, il posa le pied droit sur la première marche, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mrs Hudson absente, c'était lui qui s'occupait de recevoir les visiteurs. Non, bien sûr, le grand Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être rabaissé au niveau d'un vulgaire portier. Le blond eut un rictus ironique, et se résigna à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il sursauta.

« Monsieur Wilde. » Bredouilla-t-il, rougissant.

L'écrivain lui sourit doucement. Sherlock Holmes, de nature curieuse, avait ouvert discrètement la porte. Oscar Wilde avança d'un pas, s'invitant lui-même à entrer.

« J'ai... »

« Oublié votre manteau. » le coupa hâtivement le plus jeune en attrapant le vêtement en question avant de le lui tendre.

Il aurait tout fait, là, pour voir son invité surprise s'en aller. Il voulait être seul. Sans taré qui menaçait inlassablement de faire exploser la maison, et sans cet homme qui lui rappelait sans arrêt qu'il ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de lui-même. Voyant la mine déconfite de John, le plus vieux s'approcha, et le poussa doucement à s'asseoir sur une marche d'escalier, avant de s'y installer à son tour.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas ? »

Le grand Sherlock Holmes, du haut de sa planque, leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment il était possible d'atteindre un niveau si élevé de niaiserie.

« John. » insista l'écrivain en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement, rares étaient ceux qui l'appelaient par son prénom. Son colocataire, lui, manqua de s'étouffer. Il fulminait, son cerveau bouillonnait, cherchant à tout pris comment se débarrasser du parasite qui se cramponnait dangereusement à son ami. Si Watson partait avec cet homme, si il le laissait tomber, que deviendrait-il ? Qui calmerait Mrs Hudson lorsqu'il rentrait couvert de boue ? Qui soignerait ses blessures lorsqu'il rentrait couvert de honte et de sang ? Il ne le disait pas, mais il avait besoin de Watson, son Watson ! Il pouvait l'appeler John aussi, si ça lui plaisait, lui pourrait l'appeler Sherlock, finalement, qu'est ce que cela changerait ?

« Rien d'important. » répondit le médecin, simulant un léger sourire.

La tension était palpable. Holmes, et Watson savaient tout deux ce que l'intrus avait en tête. Et tandis que l'un se creusait la tête pour trouver un plan d'attaque, l'autre ne parvenait plus à accorder ses gestes et ses pensées. Wilde pencha la tête vers sa proie, doucement, il ne s'agissait certainement pas de l'effrayer. Et tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, Holmes se mit à hurler de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Watson ! Votre dentier ! Watson, vous avez oublié votre dentier! »

Oscar Wilde eut un mouvement de recul, puis se releva vivement. N'accordant plus aucun regard au médecin, il attrapa son manteau qu'il avait laissé tomber à terre dans la précipitation, et sortit sans un mot. Watson n'avait pas compris. Il était resté là, entre l'envie de courir après l'homme qui venait de quitter la maison, et le désir de tuer le fou à lier qui lui servait de colocataire.

Holmes de son côté était plutôt fier de lui. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se dirigea hâtivement vers la fenêtre pour voir son ancien client courir et attraper le premier fiacre. Il entreprit de vider la bibliothèque pour éviter que Watson ne se remette à jouer à la balle au prisonnier à l'aide de leurs livres. Les ouvrages furent donc tous transférés rapidement dans la chambre du détective consultant, puis ce dernier alla finalement s'installer dans son fauteuil en entendant les pas de son ami dans les escaliers. Le docteur Watson ouvrit la porte. Sherlock ne décela aucun signe de colère sur le visage son ami tandis que celui-ci allait s'asseoir sur le second fauteuil.

« Mon dentier, Holmes ? »

« Je reconnais ne pas avoir été très inventif cette fois-ci, mais vous savez, dans l'urgence... »

Watson hocha la tête, puis regarda tristement son ami.

« J'espère que vous êtes au courant, Holmes, que vous venez de saboter entièrement, une nouvelle fois, une de mes relations. »

« Une de vos nombreuses relations. » le corrigea le logicien. « Et quelle relation ! » lança-t-il en riant nerveusement.

« Vous ne pourriez pas être tolérant ? Oscar Wilde était quelqu'un de très bien ! »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne peur d'une soi-disant absence de dentier. »

« J'étais sur le point de connaître autre chose que vous et votre satanée dépendance aux drogue, et aux combats de boxe ! »

« Vous oubliez que c'est aussi vous qui venez me chercher lorsque Lestrade m'emprisonne injustement. »

** SHJWSHJWSHJW**

« Cette maison, dites-vous ? »

L'écrivain hocha la tête, jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le papier que lui avait écrit Sherlock Holmes. C'était bien la bonne adresse. Oscar Wilde, l'inspecteur, et ses hommes, se trouvaient devant une immense porte en bois.

« Le Marquis de Queensberry. » souffla Lestrade en regardant la petite plaque dorée à côté de la porte.

Un officier sonna, Lestrade, prudent, posa une main sur le revolver à sa ceinture, et se plaça légèrement devant l'homme qui les accompagnait. Un instant plus tard un domestique ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une grande cour très lumineuse, surplombée d'une immense maison.

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? » demanda presque machinalement le domestique.

« Faites venir Monsieur Queensberry, nous sommes à la recherche d'un enfant. »

L'homme paru surpris, mais leur fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte derrière eux, avant de traverser la cour pour aller chercher son maître. A peine l'homme avait-il rejoint l'inspecteur que l'on lui passa les menottes.

« J'exige des explications ! » vociférait-il à tout bout de champ.

Lestrade donna l'ordre à ses huit officiels d'aller fouiller la maison et lui fournit les documents comprenant les charges qui l'inculpaient.

« Je n'ai pas cet enfant. » lâcha-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

**SHJWSHJWSHJW**

« Et je le regrette à chaque fois. » répondit spontanément Watson.

« Voyons Docteur ne dites pas ça, vous ne le pensez pas. »

« Holmes bon sang, vous ne savez rien de ce que je pense. Si c'était le cas vous n'auriez pas agi de la sorte lorsque je me trouvais avec Wilde. »

Le détective haussa les épaules, avant de se lever, et de se rapprocher du fauteuil de son ami.

« C'est ce que vous voulez, Watson ? Vous réveiller chaque matin dans le lit de cet homme ? Avoir une vie plate ? Comme elle l'aurait été si vous aviez fini par épouser cette Mary, les enfants en moins, évidement. Levez-vous, regardez-moi, et dites-moi que c'est cela que vous voulez. Dites-moi que vous ne voudrez plus jamais relater nos aventures, que plus jamais vous ne m'accompagnerez. »

Le détective tira le médecin par les épaules, hors de son fauteuil. Celui-ci resta comme pétrifié devant la tirade de son ami. Holmes se glissa doucement dans son dos.

« C'est cet homme que vous voulez entendre murmurer votre prénom ? » demanda-t-il en se remémorant les quelques mots de l'écrivain dans les escaliers.

Watson ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette présence derrière lui, cette voix qui le hantait, ce corps qui lui brûlait presque le dos... Il finit par se demander s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver, mais ce mot, tellement bien choisit, le ramena à la raison.

« John. » souffla le brun au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune en posant délicatement les mains sur ses hanches.

Ce dernier, les joues rouges, sursauta et fit volte face. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse dans le regard de son ami, pas de pupilles dilatées, pas d'envie, mais pourtant leurs deux visages se rapprochaient dangereusement. Jusqu'où ce petit jeu pouvait-il durer ? Le médecin ignorait tout des véritables intentions de son colocataire. Pour la deuxième fois, le plus vieux déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son fidèle Watson. Il fut effrayé un instant, pensant qu'il finirait par y prendre goût. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tester d'avantage la capacité du blond à le suivre dans n'importe quelle circonstance puisqu'on frappa à la porte.

« C'est trop facile. » soupira Sherlock Holmes, lui lançant un regard plein de malice, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

Une fois de plus il laissa ce pauvre Docteur Watson essoufflé, et terriblement troublé, s'effondrer dans son fauteuil, tandis qu'il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Un Lestrade tout sourire, se rua à l'intérieur.

« Holmes, j'ai l'honneur, et le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que votre raisonnement est éroné ! »

* * *

J'ai coupé un peu comme une sagoin me direz vous... mais c'était voulu =3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Si vous saviez comme je suis fière de moi ! Pour une fois je n'ai pas mis des mois à écrire ce chapitre !  
Je pense qu'après celui là il n'en restera qu'un. :)

Merci pour vos review vraiment adorables !

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire =3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Holmes, l'enfant n'était pas chez Queensberry. » susurra Lestrade, jubilant intérieurement.

Sherlock grogna.

« Dans ce cas là, chez qui ? »

« C'est à vous de me le dire monsieur le détective consultant. »

« Laissez-moi quelques jours. »

« N'oubliez pas que vous avez la vie d'un enfant entre les mains, Holmes. Je vous en prie, faites-nous part au plus vite des résultats de votre enquête. »

Holmes hocha la tête et le poussa doucement dehors en lui lâchant un « Je vous tiens au courant. » pratiquement imperceptible, avant de refermer la porte. Alors comme ça il s'était trompé ? Il remonta les escaliers et tomba sur son Watson toujours immobile dans son fauteuil.

« Holmes, il me semble que j'ai le droit à des explications. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Lestrade. Il est venu m'annoncer que le petit n'est pas chez le père de Wilde. »

« Ce n'est pas à ce propos que je veux des explications... » soupira le blond.

« Plus tard Watson. Nous devons d'abord retrouver le gamin, qui sait ce qu'un psychopathe est peut-être entrain de lui faire subir. Il doit manquer quelque-chose. Quelque-chose que l'on aurait oublié de me dire. Ça ne peut pas être autrement. »

« Bien sûr ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes ne peut pas s'être trompé, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! » ironisa le docteur Watson.

« Exact. » le taquina le brun. « Aidez-moi plutôt au lieu de raconter des âneries. »

Il força Watson à se tasser d'un côté de son fauteuil de façon à lui laisser de la place. Encore une fois leur proximité dérangeait Watson, mais il prit sur lui, et ne fuit pas. Il passèrent la journée à retracer les événements tels qu'on les leur avait racontés. Holmes parlait tandis que son fidèle Watson prenait des notes.

Le médecin ne s'arrêta que pour manger lorsque Miss Hudson leur avait apporté le déjeuner sous le regard noir du détective qui n'avait pas stoppé ses recherches.

« Vous allez finir par dépérir. » lui avait-elle lancé comme à chaque fois qu'il se tuait à la tâche.

Mais comme à son habitude il n'avait pas répondu, préférant à cela une signe de la main, lui indiquant de bien fermer la porte en sortant.

Une fois son déjeuner engloutit, Watson était retourné s'asseoir, mais sur le fauteuil de Holmes cette fois-ci puisque le détective avait décidé d'occuper le sien. Sherlock l'avait regardé faire sans broncher. Il n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

C'est après plusieurs heures de recherche en vain dans les journaux que Watson brisa finalement le silence.

« Peut-être pourrions nous rappeler Oscar Wilde ? Pour lui demander s'il n'aurait par hasard pas oublié de nous dire quelque-chose. »

« Inutile. » répondit simplement Holmes d'un air dédaigneux avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

John écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois que son colocataire refusait de nouvelles preuves. Il soupira avant de se lever, s'appuyant difficilement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Je suis épuisé Holmes, je vais me coucher. »

Le brun se leva à son tour, et se rapprocha du plus jeune, lentement.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-il, tout près.

Trop près pour Watson, qui recula d'un pas.

« Merci. A vous... A vous aussi. » marmonna-t-il.

Dieu que c'était dur pour notre cher Watson de résister à un tel homme. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait à monter les marches qui le menaient vers une solitude certaine. Mais qu'aurait-il pu espérer ? Qu'un jour Holmes puisse les monter avec lui ? Ou bien qu'il n'ai plus jamais à les monter ? Tout, ces derniers temps, lui laissait penser que cela aurait facilement pu se produire. Il en arriva d'ailleurs cette nuit là, à se demander pourquoi il résistait toujours. Il y avait Wilde. Et puis il avait peur. Peur de n'être qu'une expérience. Une expérience qui allait finir par tout faire exploser, tout comme la plus part des autres expériences du détective.

Watson ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de très tolérant, plus peut-être par incompréhension que par réel mépris ou dégoût. Jusque là, Holmes s'était plu à croire que son cher ami n'avait d'attirance que pour le « sexe faible », comme il aimait l'appeler, mais Oscar Wilde, en entrant dans la vie de Watson, avait bouleversé toutes ses convictions. Pourtant il n'en disait rien, il ne faisait qu'agir sous l'emprise de ce que tout médecin appellerait des pulsions.

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours que Sherlock Holmes cherchait un petit détail qui lui aurait échappé. Trois jours bien entendu qu'il ne voulait définitivement plus entendre parler de cet Oscar Wilde. Et pour finir, trois jours que son comportement envers le pauvre Watson empirait. Les murmures se faisaient plus doux, les regards plus insistants, les effleurements de plus en plus présents lorsqu'un objet passait d'une main à l'autre. Holmes refusait pourtant d'expliquer son comportement, prétextant inlassablement un surplus de travail, ou bien une fatigue trop importante.

Ce matin là, Watson, comme à son habitude était descendu petit déjeuner, mais cette fois-ci bien décidé à éclaircir cette affaire personnelle.

« Bonjour Holmes. » lança-t-il.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Alors c'était ça ? Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de l'ignorer ? Non. Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui, le docteur Watson, de décider de ce qui allait se passer. Il jubila d'avance en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait son ami devant la nouvelle qui allait lui être annoncée.

« J'ai décidé d'aller voir Oscar Wilde aujourd'hui. »

Le détective toussota puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parfait. Quand à moi je serais absent cette nuit. Mais je suppose qu'il en sera de même pour vous ? »

Son regard perçant brûlait le front de Watson.

« Je... non. Je rentrerai dans la soirée. »

« Bien. » répondit simplement le plus vieux, satisfait.

Lors de sa première visite, Oscar Wilde leur avait laissé la carte de son l'hôtel, au cas où de nouveaux éléments auraient pu lui apporter une once de bonheur. Ce fut donc sans difficulté qu'il retrouva le petit hôtel miteux dans lequel l'écrivain logeait dans l'attente de retrouver une situation plus stable. A la réception, on lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il lui devait encore des explications. Hésitant, il frappa à la porte. Oscar ouvrit sans un mot. Il avait les cheveux gras, le teint cireux, et portait quelque-chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une robe de chambre. Watson n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur l'objet de sa visite. Voulait-il lui demander des précisions sur la disparition de son fils ? Ou peut-être voulait-il simplement échapper quelques instants au bourreau qui vivait avec lui à Baker Street. Il se racla la gorge.

« Holmes voulait se débarrasser de vous. Il est têtu. »

L'écrivain hocha la tête tristement.

« Il semble tenir à vous beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez. »

« Il est égoïste et ne veut juste pas se retrouver seul. » le corrigea le médecin.

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? Mais vous, » poursuivit le brun « vous tenez pourtant à lui ? »

« Vous devriez sortir d'ici. » lança maladroitement Watson dans l'espoir de changer de sujet. « Les meubles sont couverts de poussière. Et ce n'est pas bon de rester dans l'obscurité comme ça.. Habillez vous et venez au parc avec moi. »

Sans gêne ni pudeur, Oscar Wilde laissa glisser sa robe de chambre au sol, sous le regard effaré de Watson.

« Ou alors préféreriez-vous que nous restions bavarder ici ? »

« Non, dehors. Il faut... Vous devez reprendre des couleurs. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, docteur ? » les dernier mots furent prononcés avec froideur, mettant volontairement le plus jeune encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« L'enquête n'avance pas, et Holmes refuse d'admettre qu'il a besoin de votre aide. » bredouilla-t-il. « Nous avons besoin de précisions. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots, Wilde enfilait trop lentement des vêtements légèrement trop serrés.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Holmes de son côté avait tenté de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de sa vieille amie la solution à sept pour cent, tandis qu'il épluchait tout les journaux qu'il avait réussi à réunir. Aucun résultat. Il allait devenir fou, et cette fois-ci, Watson ne serait pas là pour l'empêcher de s'autodétruire. Dix heures du matin sonnèrent lorsque Miss Hudson apporta à Sherlock Holmes la pièce manquante à toute l'énigme.

« Le journal d'aujourd'hui monsieur Holmes. »

Le détective grogna, et lui arracha des mains, lui faisant, comme à son habitude, un vague geste lui demandant de partir en vitesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nouvelles puis laissa tomber le journal à terre. Il se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque. _Le portrait de Dorian Gray_, le roman le plus connu d'Oscar Wilde, c'est sur cette ouvrage que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant. Le brun, rongé par le remord et l'inquiétude, sortit précipitamment. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Watson à tout prix. Alors que le fiacre traversait les rues de Londres, l'article que le détective venait de lire lui revenait en tête.

« **Nouveau meurtre à Londres.**

Frédérique Masdon, incarcéré il y a trois ans pour meurtre, et échappé il y a un mois de cela, vient de commettre un second meurtre. La police de Scotland Yard est en mesure d'affirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'un meurtre commis par l'évadé étant donné que le cadavre de la victime a été identifié comme étant une ancienne relation du célèbre écrivain Oscar Wilde, tout comme la première victime. De même que la première fois, la victime aurait d'abord été battue, puis torturée, des bleus ayant été retrouvés sur les deux corps, approximativement aux mêmes endroits, avant d'être sauvagement égorgée. Le meurtrier se trouverait selon quelques témoins encore à Londres. Des patrouilles de police sont organisées dans toute la ville.

Selon les psychologues qui le suivaient, le meurtrier semblait se prendre pour le célèbre personnage inventé de toutes pièces : **Dorian Gray**.»

Sherlock Holmes avait rarement peur. Mais cette fois-ci la vie de Watson était en jeu. En effet, il commençait à comprendre ce qui se tramait. Et si il en croyait ses déductions, ce Frédérique Masdon semblait en avoir après les « Relations » d'Oscar Wilde. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant un hôtel délabré.

« Attendez moi ici. »

Il entra et frappa violemment sur le bureau du réceptionniste, qui sursauta.

« Monsieur Wilde s'il vous plait. »

« Monsieur est sortit accompagné d'un ami. Il me semble avoir compris qu'ils se rendaient au parc, au bout de la rue, à droite en sortant. »

Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, Holmes sortit, paya le conducteur du fiacre qui s'en alla, et remonta à vive allure la rue à pieds. Il arriva dans un petit parc, qui sans l'ombre d'un doute était complètement désert. Peut être que Watson et son compagnon avaient décidé d'aller se promener ailleurs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. _Onze heures dix... _Priant pour que son ami soit hors de danger, Holmes traversa le parc, et questionna un mendiant qui avait l'air de le connaître. _Merci Watson et ses récits dans le Strand._

« Oh oui m'sieur Holmes. Un moustachu, plutôt blond, pendu au bras d'un imposant bonhomme ! Quels drôles d'oiseaux ! On pouvait pas les louper ! Ils roucoulaient, puis sont partis précipitamment par là ! » lança-t-il en gesticulant, puis en pointant du doigt une ruelle.

Jetant maladroitement une pièce au vieillard, Holmes fila le long de la rue que l'homme lui avait indiqué. Plus il avançait, moins il y avait de monde. Le ciel était toujours gris, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment propice pour une promenade. Il passa devant une vieille prison désaffectée, qui devait très certainement à présent servir de squat. _Inutile de s'y aventurer_, pensa-t-il. Seulement des traces au sol attirèrent son regard. Il semblait qu'on avait traîné quelque-chose, ou quelqu'un. Le sang de Holmes se glaça lorsqu'il envisagea que cela pouvait être Watson que l'on avait traîné. Les traces partaient d'un vieux fiacre en très mauvais état, et se dirigeaient jusqu'à la grille de l'ancienne prison. Il hésita un instant, avant d'aller courageusement ouvrir la porte du fiacre pour y trouver un indice.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Pendu au bras de son ami Oscar Wilde, Watson avait écouté attentivement tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté lors de leur trajet à pieds jusqu'au petit parc. Sur leur chemin, des femmes se retournaient, et ricanaient entre elles, tandis que les hommes leur jetaient des regards pleins de dégoût. Le médecin était mal à l'aise de s'exposer ainsi. Oscar, lui, ne se souciait guerre des qu'en dira-t-on. Il était habitué.

« Vous n'avez pas peur que l'on vous juge à nouveau ? » osa Watson à demi-voix.

« Nous n'avons encore rien fait de mal. » répondit-il malicieusement.

Le mot _encore_ raisonna dans la tête de Watson un bon moment pendant lequel pas un mot ne fut dit.

« Nouveau meurtre à Londres, demandez ! Demandez ! Nouveau meurtre à Londres ! »

Watson pris un journal des mains du garçon et le paya, avant de se rapprocher à nouveau d'Oscar qui à la vue de l'article devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Wilde hocha la tête.

« C'était un garçon très gentil. Il avait une vingtaine d'années quand je l'ai connu pour la première fois. Je fut son premier amant, et lui le premier à lire _Le portrait de Dorian Gray_. Lorsqu'il l'eu terminé, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il commençait à se comporter comme le héros de mon roman. De plus il était extrêmement possessif et m'empêchait de voir d'autres amants comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Un soir je suis sortit sans le mettre au courant, voir mon amant, Robert Ross. Lorsque je rentrait il n'était plus dans notre chambre d'Hôtel. Le lendemain j'appris par la presse que Robert avait été tué, et que le meurtrier, Frédérique Masdon, avait été appréhendé à quelques pas du lieu du crime. »

Alors qu'il écoutait sagement les paroles de son ami, Watson commençait à réaliser l'ampleur de l'enlèvement du petit.

« Croyez-vous qu'il puisse avoir enlevé votre fils ? »

A ces paroles, Oscar Wilde se raidit.

« Il faut aller à Scotland Yard ! »

Watson suivait aveuglément l'écrivain qui s'était lancé dans une course effrénée jusqu'au poste de police. Alors qu'ils traversaient une ruelle plutôt isolée, un fiacre les dépassa puis s'arrêta quelques mètres devant eux. Un homme plutôt jeune, d'environ 25 ans en sortit. Il était brun, très pâle, et avait un visage juvénile. Oscar le reconnu immédiatement.

« Qu'as-tu fait de mon fils ? »

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers Watson.

« C'est ton nouveau petit ami ? Tu as très vite remplacé Bosie dis-moi. Il va être ravis quand il l'apprendra. »

Le blond secoua vivement la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pris son revolver ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Frédérique Masdon sortit de sa poche un tout petit revolver qu'il pointa sur le médecin.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas resté très longtemps avec lui, il est donc inutile de le torturer trop longtemps, autant en finir tout de suite, et se consacrer à ton cher Bosie. »

Wilde fit brusquement un pas en avant, mais Watson le retint. C'est le moment que choisit Masdon pour tirer. Le blond eut l'impression qu'on lui enflammait l'épaule droite. Il s'évanouit pour la première fois de sa vie, de douleur, et de peur.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! :D  
J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais sachez qu'entre ma dernière publication et celle-ci, j'suis partie deux semaines. (J'suis pas excusable ? Ok ! :O)  
Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre :) Non, en fait c'est le dernier. MAIS, il y aura un épilogue. (Et non un prologue, n'est-il pas... xD)

Bref, je me suis fait peur moi-même en écrivant une scène... j'ai hésité à la tourner comme ça. Ca se remarque peut-être pas, je suis peut-être complètement parano...

Enfin voilà j'vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, j'vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Le cœur de Sherlock Holmes battait à tout rompre alors qu'il déposait une main sur la poignée du fiacre. Le vitres embuées ne lui permettaient pas de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, découvrant un Watson inconscient et blessé. Instinctivement il monta dans le fiacre et, retirant son écharpe lui banda le bras afin d'éviter que trop de sang ne s'écoule. Il approcha son oreille de la bouche de Watson, et fut rassuré lorsqu'il sentit que celui-ci respirait toujours.

« Holmes ? »

L'interpellé recula.

« Je vous avais prévenu, Watson. Je vous avais dit de ne pas le fréquenter. Comment vous sentez-vous mon vieux ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire tirer dans l'épaule. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ce n'est donc certainement pas pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas que je le fréquente.»

« Mais pour quelle autre raison, mon cher Watson ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau.

A bout de forces, Watson tenta de le repousser, posant les deux mains sur ses épaules et usant de toute la volonté qu'il lui restait.

« Holmes cela suffit ce petit jeu. » souffla-t-il, épuisé. « Oscar est en danger. »

« Très bien, allons-y. » se résolu-t-il en se relevant une nouvelle fois. « Mais ne croyez pas que c'est pour le sauver de ce fou-furieux. C'est simplement pour vous venger. »

Watson lui sourit doucement et se redressa. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, Sherlock Holmes lui témoignait son affection plus qu'il ne voulait le faire, et cela valait bien toutes les blessures du monde. Ils sortirent du fiacre, le médecin soutenu par un détective plus soulagé que jamais.

Les portes étaient toutes ouvertes. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Oscar Wilde, ni de son tortionnaire. Ils passèrent devant une porte close. Sherlock Holmes appuya sur la poignée.

« Fermé ! » maugréa-t-il. « Je suppose qu'ils sont ici. J'ai bien fait de prendre mon revolver. »

D'un geste il tira son revolver de la poche intérieure de son veston, puis le pointa sur la serrure. La détonation résonna dans tout le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit.

« John ! » souffla Oscar Wilde, assis à côté de son fils sur une planche pourrie fixée au mur par des chaînes rouillées.

Holmes posa jalousement une main sur l'épaule de son colocataire et l'attira légèrement à lui.

« Oscar. » lui sourit doucement Watson.

« Ne nous éternisons pas ici. » lâcha Holmes, une pointe de dédain dans la voix.

Il tapota gentillement sur l'épaule de l'enfant et l'incita à se lever.

« C'est par ici. »

Tout trois suivirent le détective qui s'avançait prudemment dans les sombres couloirs de la vieille prison. Une ombre surgit soudainement de nulle part, pointant un revolver droit dans la tête du logicien.

« Encore un de tes amants mon cher Oscar ? Décidément ! »

Malgré le danger, Sherlock Holmes ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc. Watson quant à lui se jeta en avant mais fut retenu par la poigne forte de l'écrivain.

« Non Frédérique, pas lui. » lui répondit-il, tremblant.

Le regard du meurtrier passa de visage en visage, pour s'arrêter sur le médecin.

« Encore toi ? » il s'avança légèrement vers lui, pointant toujours son revolver sur le front du détective. « Je croyais en avoir finit avec toi. Hm... je vais devoir changer de plan. »

Il tira de l'ombre un homme à demi animé.

« Bosie ! » hurla Oscar Wilde.

Le Bosie en question était plutôt jeune, blond, et ses yeux qui semblaient habituellement bleus, étaient devenus gris, délavés. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et semblait uniquement tenir par le poing du fou-furieux qui se refermait fermement sur sa chemise.

« J'ai un marché à te proposer Oscar. » dit-il calmement, tirant Bosie un peu plus vers lui, et appuyant son arme un peu plus fort contre le front de Sherlock Holmes, qui lui n'avait pas fait un geste.

L'écrivain resserra sa prise sur Watson, sans lâcher pour autant Bosie du regard.

« Je t'écoute. » murmura Wilde.

« Je les laisse tous repartir, si tu me jure une éternelle fidélité. »

Oscar hoqueta.

« Sauf lui ! » ajouta précipitamment le meurtrier en poussant Holmes de son revolver. « Je sais qui il est. Je sais qu'il finira par nous retrouver, et me dénoncer. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de briser un amour si fort. » ironisa le détective, qui n'avait toujours rien fait pour s'éloigner. « Mais vous n'avez pas tort. Rien que pour avoir tiré sur mon ami je vais sûrement vous dénoncer. »

« Holmes ! » le gronda le médecin.

Le logicien avait vraiment un don pour s'attirer des ennuis, et le blond finissait par croire que cela lui plaisait.

« D'ailleurs je crois que je vous aurais tué si vous aviez fait encore plus de mal à Watson. » lança-t-il froidement au meurtrier

Puis il tourna la tête vers Oscar Wilde d'un air de dire « Vous n'y auriez pas échappé non plus. » et détourna son regard vers Watson, dont l'écharpe initialement grise qu'il avait autour du bras prenait une teinte pourpre, tandis que lui, perdait toutes ses couleurs. Il réfléchit un instant, et décida d'agir dangereusement. Il n'avait guerre plus qu'un moyen de s'en sortir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son colocataire, inspira profondément, et se tourna vers son tortionnaire.

« Bon, terminons ce petit jeu, j'aimerais que Watson puisse rentrer chez nous soigner son bras. Finissons-en, laissez les partir. »

« Sortez de là, vous deux. » ordonna, effrayé, Oscar Wilde à son fils ainsi qu'à son amant.

Il ne pourrait même pas dire au revoir convenablement à Bosie. Décemment pas devant son fils.

« Une dernière volonté ? » demanda l'homme armé, jubilant, en s'apprêtant à tirer.

« Vous me laisseriez une dernière minute ? »

« Après tout... » marmonna Masdon avant de lui adresser un sourire sadique.

Sherlock Holmes alla se coller contre son colocataire et l'entoura de ses bras. Il lui lança un regard suppliant avant de loger sa tête dans son cou. Watson eut peur un instant, que Sherlock Holmes n'ait pas de plan. Il prit cette accolade comme des adieux, et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Vos mains sur mes hanches. Discrètement. Le revolver, dans ma poche. » murmura Sherlock Holmes à l'intention de son ami, avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille puis d'aller capturer ses lèvres, afin de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler et d'agir.

Watson obéit et fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de son ami. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait apprécié ce qui aurait pu être un moment de tendresse. Mais il n'en était rien. Cette fois-ci il fallait agir vite et le plus discrètement possible.

« Touchant... » lança le meurtrier qui s'impatientait.

Aucun des deux hommes ne se tourna vers lui. Holmes laissa à regret les lèvres de son ami, pour venir à nouveau lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Il fallait le mettre en confiance, le rassurer.

« Au cas où cela échouerait, mon ami, prenez cet échange peu commun comme une preuve de la profonde et sincère affection que je vous porte. »

Watson, la larme à l'œil, tira le revolver de la poche du brun, prenant soin de le cacher aux yeux de Masdon qui était de toute manière bien trop aveuglé par l'orgueil et la folie pour se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait. Son revolver était toujours pointé sur Sherlock Holmes et son bras commençait sans doute à s'alourdir. Il avait certainement perdu en réflexes. C'était une chance de plus pour Watson de sauver son ami. S'agrippant toujours à la veste de Holmes d'une main, il visa, puis tira dans le pied du meurtrier, qui, surpris, lâcha son arme et poussa un cris terrifiant. Oscar se jeta sur lui, le retenant ainsi de riposter.

Trop d'émotions. Tout tourna à toute vitesse dans la tête du docteur Watson. Il sentit son compagnon resserrer son étreinte autour de lui l'empêchant ainsi de s'effondrer. Sa vision se brouilla légèrement lorsqu'il le regarda lui sourire.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir entraîné là dedans... » souffla-t-il lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits.

« Ce n'est rien. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui risque votre vie. » le rassura le détective.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque les trois hommes rejoignirent Bosie et l'enfant. Ils avaient enfermé Masdon dans une des anciennes cellules et allaient faire mettre Lestrade au courant au plus vite.

Bosie se jeta dans les bras de son amant sous le regard presque triste du médecin. Holmes le ramena à la raison.

« Allons soigner cette vilaine blessure, voulez-vous ? »

Il était hors de question qu'il perdre Watson à nouveau. Délicatement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de le soutenir. Il donna à Oscar Wilde ses instruction, à savoir aller au commissariat le plus vite possible et mettre Lestrade au courant de la tournure qu'avait pris l'affaire.

« Venez Watson. »

Il le tira en direction d'une plus grande rue dans laquelle ils trouveraient sûrement un fiacre. Le médecin avait chaud, puis froid. Une goutte de transpiration perla sur son front, glissa le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Il ignorait si son état était dû aux aveux de Sherlock Holmes, ou bien à sa blessure. Il sentit à nouveau le bras du logicien le serrer un peu plus fort.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver un fiacre, qui les déposa une vingtaine de minutes plus tard devant l'hôpital le plus proche. Holmes avait pris le soin d'entretenir la conversation. Il ne fallait pas que Watson s'endorme. Et il n'avait pas lésiné sur les coups de coude lorsque cela était nécessaire.

A l'hôpital, Watson fut pris en charge rapidement. « Il s'en sortira très vite. » avait dit le médecin. « La balle n'a fait que l'effleurer. » Quand Holmes pénétra dans la chambre numéro 104, Watson s'était endormit. Il méritait bien ça, dormir, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Holmes s'assit sur une chaise, à côté du lit. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à le regarder. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Les sentiments... tout cela appartenait au sexe faible. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ? Même son frère ne cessait de lui répéter. Seul le docteur Watson était capable de prouver le contraire. Holmes fixa longuement son ami. Il pouvait voir le soulèvement de la couverture au rythme de sa respiration. Il était paisible. Le détective secoua la tête, puis se mit à fixer le plafond. Une tâche. Peut-être une bestiole écrasée. Pas très propre pour un hôpital. Une autre, plus large. Une fuite d'eau dans la pièce du dessus, sans aucun doute. Il s'ennuyait ferme... Mais qu'importe, Watson était tiré d'affaire, dans quelques temps il se réveillerait, ils repartiraient, et tout reviendrait comme avant. Presque comme avant, en fait. Le détective avait finit par s'endormir lui aussi, sur cette chaise terriblement inconfortable.

Il était environs dix-sept heure trente, le lendemain, lorsque le médecin tira son ami du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé, le secouant doucement.

« Holmes, il est tard, réveillez-vous. »

« Je ne dormais pas, Watson ! » se défendit-il en se redressant brusquement après avoir ouvert les yeux.

« Non, vous avez raison, le grand Sherlock Holmes est fort, il ne dort jamais. »

« Encore une remarque de ce genre, Watson, et je retire immédiatement ce que je vous ai confié hier soir. »

« Vous n'en auriez pas la force Holmes. » lui répondit le médecin, souriant.

« Vous oubliez que je n'ai pas de cœur, John. »

Troublé, le médecin fixa son ami un instant. Il employait son prénom pour la deuxième fois. Rien de tout cela ne lui semblait anodin, et chaque mot qu'employait Holmes semblait avoir été choisit méticuleusement. Dans quel jeu était-il entrain de les lancer ? Watson décida de prendre une longueur d'avance. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dépasser par ses émotions cette fois-ci.

« Si j'employais vos méthodes de déduction je finirais certainement par prouver que vous en avez un. »

Mais Sherlock Holmes savait tout, calculait tout. Rien n'était dit ni fait au hasard. Le détective se leva et s'étira, légèrement engourdit par cette journée de sommeil. Il se rapprocha lentement de son ami, furtivement, comme s'il avait voulu prendre un malfaiteur la main dans le sac. Puis lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques centimètres entre eux, vint coller ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille de son colocataire. Watson ne fit pas un geste, s'attendant à un mot doux, ou un remerciement. Holmes jubila.

« Mais mon très cher ami, vous ne savez pas appliquer mes méthodes de déduction. » murmura-t-il tandis que le visage de Watson se décomposait. « Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de vous avoir expliqué. »

Puis il se recula très légèrement, tout sourire, avant d'attraper son bras, et de l'entraîner en dehors de la chambre.

Dehors il faisait déjà sombre, le mauvais temps n'aidant pas. Il leur fallait passer voir Lestrade. Uniquement afin d'être sûrs que Frédérique Masdon avait été arrêté. C'était le cas. Comme à son habitude, Lestrade remercia chaleureusement le détective. « L'aide aussi petite soit-elle et même venant d'un amateur est toujours appréciée. » En d'autres mots, Lestrade lui était très reconnaissant, mais ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Ils passèrent du temps au commissariat, vérifiant les témoignages, d'Oscar Wilde, de son fils, et de Bosie. Puis Lestrade prit la déposition de Watson. La peine allait être maximale pour le meurtrier. C'était ce que Sherlock Holmes avait espéré. On ne touche pas au docteur Watson tant que Sherlock Holmes est en vie.

Il était près de vingt et une heure, lorsque Watson, suivit de son ami, montèrent dans un fiacre, en direction de 221b Baker Street.

* * *

J'avais presque envie de faire tourner "I'm a poor lonesome cowboy..." derrière. J'ai bien ri en y pensant :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)  
Par pitié, prévenez moi si ça devient trop niais entre les deux zigotos ! :3

Encore merci de me lire, vos reviews et retours sont adorables, je suis très fière et heureuse de vous avoir comme lecteurs (Ca c'est pour me faire pardonner à l'avance de l'attente du prochain [et dernier] chapitre) ;)

Non, sérieusement, à très très vite ! :3


	5. Epilogue

J'ai terminé ! Youhouhou ! :D  
J'ai mis un peu de temps, désolée, mais vous savez comme il est difficile d'écrire ce genre de scène.  
C'est mon premier "vrai" lemon, alors soyez indulgents. ^^

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont écrit, encore une fois, et merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'à la fin ! :)

J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira ! ;)

* * *

La tension était palpable dans le fiacre qui se rendait au 221b Baker Street. Tout deux avaient saisi le lien qui avait finit par les unir. Cependant aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant le trajet. Profitant simplement de l'instant, du fait d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Le calme avant la tempête disait-on. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant la porte. Holmes sourit doucement en apercevant les doigts entremêlés d'un Watson nerveux et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule intacte. Le médecin ne sursauta pas cette fois-ci. Ils descendirent. Et tandis que Watson tentait fébrilement d'ouvrir leur porte, Holmes profita de l'obscurité et de la tranquillité de leur rue, pour se rapprocher de lui et l'enlacer de la manière la plus tendre dont un homme qui se disait sans cœur était capable.

Après de longues secondes d'efforts la serrure céda. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, et, espérant que Miss Hudson serait déjà couchée, Holmes se rua sur les lèvres de son colocataire. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une envie aussi forte d'être proche de quelqu'un. Les manteaux tombèrent sur le sol, les chaussures furent lancées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Watson pensa un instant que leur logeuse serait furieuse le lendemain matin en voyant le tableau, mais cette pensée fut vite chassée lorsque ses talons heurtèrent les marches des escaliers et qu'il tomba lourdement sur les fesses, entraînant dans sa chute le détective. Celui-ci ne se lassait pas de passer et repasser une main dans les cheveux de son colocataire, tandis que l'autre main se frayait un chemin sous le gilet, puis sous la chemise, pour enfin atteindre la peau douce de son ami Watson. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait de cette peau. Il l'avait entraperçue quelques fois, lorsque Watson avait été blessé, ou bien lorsqu'il se changeait en laissant la porte entrebâillée, mais jamais il n'avait pu la toucher. Alors il en profitait, parce que c'était peut-être passager. Il voulait tout maintenant pour ne rien avoir à regretter plus tard. Il déposa de légers baisers dans le cou du médecin, puis remonta sur sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre ses lèvres à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Watson entrouvrit la bouche, laissant passer la fine et douce langue de son colocataire. A califourchon sur son ami, Holmes ondulait contre lui, souriant tout contre ses lèvres lorsque Watson laissait échapper un petit gémissement étouffé.

Un craquement se fit entendre de l'autre côté d'une des portes. Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent, et le médecin en profita pour reprendre son souffle ainsi que ses esprits.

« Holmes, peut-être serions-nous mieux en haut ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami, mordillant légèrement la peau fine, soutirant au blond des gémissements tout aussi suggestifs les uns que les autres. Celui-ci tentait de faire comprendre au plus vieux que les escaliers n'étaient pas forcément un lieu approprié pour l'activité à laquelle ils allaient s'adonner. Alors il s'aidait du coude de son bras non blessé et de ses jambes, pour se hisser de quelques marches, tandis que, par la force des choses, Holmes le suivait et s'agrippait à lui, ne voulant pour rien au monde finir seul cette soirée qui avait pris une tournure plus que délicieuse. Il s'écarta un instant, puis trouvant que quelques bouts de tissus étaient de trop, il tira doucement sur le gilet que portait son ami, comme pour lui signifier que c'était à lui-même de l'enlever.

« Il y a encore du progrès à faire pour le romantisme. » soupira le blond en détachant fébrilement les premiers boutons.

Terriblement vexé, Holmes le gratifia d'un violent coup de reins bien placé. Watson glapit et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas un grand romantique, vous savez, mon cher Watson. »

Le médecin avait à peine terminé de retirer son gilet que Holmes lui arracha des mains et l'envoya en bas des escaliers.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Miss Hudson lorsqu'elle verra le chantier que nous avons laissé en bas, Holmes. »

« Cela est mieux comme ça, ce serait un terrible tue-l'amour, vous ne trouvez pas mon ami ? » le réprimanda affectueusement le brun.

Watson sourit et entreprit de poursuivre son ascension des escaliers. Il ne restait qu'une barrière entre Holmes et le torse de son ami, qu'il désirait tant. Mais Sherlock n'était pas patient, il était hors de question qu'il déboutonne calmement sa chemise. Alors sous les yeux effarés du médecin, il fit sauter un à un les boutons, qui dégringolèrent les escaliers, puis jeta la chemise sur la rambarde, comme un vulgaire chiffon. Il s'attarda un instant sur le bandage qui recouvrait toujours l'épaule droite du docteur. Qu'il était courageux son Watson ! Il effleura le bandage du bout des doigts.

« Je peux l'enlever ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, Holmes. » hésita-t-il.

Aguicheur, le détective passa la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres de son ami et laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'au bord du bandage. Watson le repoussa vivement de son autre bras. Puis devant les yeux désespérés de son colocataire, abdiqua :

« D'accord Holmes, mais en haut. »

Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit les surprenne. Le brun se redressa, et tira son ami par le bras. Quelques instants après, la porte de leur salon commun avait été fermée à clef, et Watson avait été poussé sur le canapé.

« La chambre... » avait-il murmuré difficilement alors que Sherlock Holmes prenait à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

« Nous avons tout notre temps mon cher Watson. »

Holmes était à nouveau à califourchon sur le médecin. Et cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne pouvait douter du désir de l'autre. Les doigts fins du détective s'attardèrent à nouveau sur le bandage, il tira dessus, doucement, puis le déroula, et s'écarta de son ami pour enfin apercevoir sa blessure.

« Vous êtes douillet. » dit-il en la regardant de plus près. « Elle n'est pas profonde, la balle n'était même pas entrée. »

« Vous auriez espéré le contraire ? »

« Loin de là. » répondit-il en souriant.

D'un coup tout s'accéléra. Les vêtements qui restaient à Watson furent projetés dans la pièces, avant que le logicien ne se débarrasse des siens. Les lèvres se cherchaient, et les mains s'accrochaient à tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Holmes pour prendre tendrement possession de son partenaire. Watson ferma les yeux et gémit de douleur, puis de contentement, lorsque le plaisir surpassa l'angoisse et la douleur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux tout était calme. Son compagnon et lui étaient allongés dans le lit du détective. Holmes avait passé un bras derrière la nuque du blond, et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées.

Leurs ébats de la veille lui revinrent par flashs. Le visage d'Holmes qui se crispe de plaisir juste au dessus de lui. Les frissons qui parcourent son corps alors que lui même atteint le point de non retour. Un corps qui s'affale lourdement sur lui, respirant difficilement. Holmes qui se redresse, qui le tire du canapé, et le soutient jusqu'à sa chambre. « Ne me laissez pas. » Il rougit en se remémorant ces paroles.

Alors que son compagnon commençait à peine à se réveiller, un cris strident retentit depuis l'entrée.

« Monsieur Holmes ! »

L'intéressé bougonna. Watson le secoua.

« Monsieur Holmes ! » répéta la voix exaspérée d'une Mrs Hudson qui venait de découvrir la pagaille qui régnait dans sa maison.

« Quoi ? » hurla-t-il à travers la porte sans même avoir ouvert les yeux.

« Le... les vêtements ! »

Holmes se remémora sa soirée précédente. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux.

« John. » souffla-t-il en voyant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. « Il pleuvait tellement hier soir lorsque nous sommes rentrés, que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de retirer nos vêtements pour ne pas salir la maison, Mrs Hudson. » mentit-il du tac au tac avant de regarder son médecin d'un œil malicieux et de se ruer à nouveau sur lui.

La pauvre vielle dame soupira. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec ces deux là.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà voilà, à bientôt j'espère ! ;)  
Love'


End file.
